


Lost and Found

by QueenKara671



Series: Of Children and Chess Pieces [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actually Happy Family, And not the fuckin dysfunctional one, Bees, Cat Hybrid Cuptoast | Crumb, Family, Family Fluff, Finding Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Faked Suicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Presumed Dead, References to Among Us, References to Cogchamp SMP, The Captain is a Good Dad, Underage Drinking, also tubbo just has a gravestone but he isnt dead its very funny, for 13 years, other than the time he lost his son, pun, the second part is going to hurt so, to me at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: “Sorry, it’s just--you sound so familiar, do I know you from somewhere?”Lani spoke up from behind him. “Yeah, and does it have anything to do with the gravestone in our backyard?”---The Captain loses his son. Thirteen years later, his daughter finds him.Or, a family reunites.
Relationships: Cuptoast | Crumb & Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Lani Smith | LanuSky, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Of Children and Chess Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154291
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I physically could not stop myself from referring to him as The Captain and I will not apologize for that

The Captain was a happy man. He had a good life, a nice house on a beautiful server, and two amazing daughters.

But there was something missing.

Okay, look. Technically, it wasn't his fault he had jumped out of that minecart, chasing down a bee, and technically it wasn't his fault that he didn't notice for a few hundred blocks. He had noticed afterwards, ran back to where he thought he had lost the boy, lost his son, he searched for hours. But he had lost him.

It wasn't the worst thing to happen to a child on this server, or any server. He grieved, though, and wished that the boy would be taken care of, wished that maybe one day he would see his son again. But he wondered if he deserved it, too. He had been the one to lose him, after all. He could be dead.

So behind his house, Captain Jordan Sparklez built a small gravestone.

_ Toby "Tubbo" Sparklez _

_ 200X-???? _

_ Bee-loved son. _

* * *

"But yeah, my new friends are super cool," the cat girl rattled off. The Captain smiled, glad she had enjoyed herself that day. 

She gasped and turned to speak to her sister. "Oh, I bet you and Tubbo would get along well, you two both love bees!"

The Captain froze. Lani laughed and sassed back. "Yeah, that's a great reason, I bet we'd get along perfectly just 'cause we both like bees," she half-joked, both girls seemingly indifferent to their father's plight.

_ Tubbo. _

_ He was alive? He was actually alive. Though it could be someone else… _

He cleared his throat. "What's, uh, what's he like?"

Crumb's ear twitched and she frowned. "Who, Tubbo?"

"Yeah, is he… does he have a good home? Is he doing alright? Can--"  _ Can I see him? _ The words fell short on his tongue. 

Both girls looked at him curiously. "If you want to meet him so badly, I can invite him over." Crumb said slowly.

Jordan nodded. "I--would that be okay?" He asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

Lani blinked. "You're acting kind of sus, Dad." She pointed out. 

"Sus like the hit mini-game Among Us?" He joked, lightening the atmosphere. She laughed at that, before frowning at him.

"But, seriously, are you alright?"

He paused for a second. "If I'm right, then I will be." He finally responded. The girls glanced at each other, confused.

"I'll see if he's free some time." Crumb said.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Jordan jumped to his feet, as did Crumb. He moved to get it, but the cat hybrid made it there first, throwing the door open.

“Tubbo!” She exclaimed.

“Crumb!” He replied, equally excited.

Jordan’s breath caught in his throat. He turned the corner.

_ Moment of truth… _

He could tell immediately. That was his boy.

His son,  _ his son _ turned to him and smiled. “And you must be Captain Sparklez, right? Nice to meet you.”

He was polite, not the way you’d treat your father, but the way you’d treat a stranger. He forced himself to keep down all the things he wanted to say.

_ (It’s good to see you again. I missed you. I love you.  _ ~~_ I’m sorry. _ ~~ _ ) _

He settled for a simple, “Nice to meet you too, Tubbo.”

Tubbo’s smile dropped. The Captain clearly wasn’t able to hide his nervous expression, because the boy laughed anxiously and said, “Sorry, it’s just--you sound so familiar, do I know you from somewhere?”

Lani spoke up from behind him. “Yeah, and does it have anything to do with the gravestone in our backyard?”

All three of his children  _ (all three, finally) _ looked at him. He sighed. “I guess I hace a lot to explain to you three, huh?” They all nodded, and he smiled weakly. “That’s fair. Just...” He looked at Tubbo, getting a bit teary. “I’m so glad to see you again, Tubs.”

Tubbo gasped, realization striking him.

“...Dad?”

* * *

The whole "Cogchamp" idea concerned Jordan.

Not that there was anything wrong with the idea--he was more than happy with his son getting a break from presidential duties and paperwork (because who in their right mind would give the job of president to a teenager?), but the reasoning behind the server, that concerned him.

"A safe haven from the Dream SMP." 

A secret server specifically for the purpose of hiding from what happened on their main server. Well, 5up didn't live there, but the others did. His son did.

_ (He still felt guilty calling him "his son", when at this point he was more Phil's son than his. Though he worried a bit about that, too--some of Tubbo's recent letters had implied a less than positive relationship these days.) _

Crumb had joined the server too, though.

He quietly asked her to take care of Tubbo. At the very least, to make sure that Cogchamp did its job. 


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Tubbo showed me what he does, too. It's a lot of paperwork and building. I can't imagine doing all of that in three years._
> 
> _He seemed really stressed. I hope that he's okay._
> 
> \---
> 
> A series of letters, sent and unsent, to Captain Jordan Sparklez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Underage Drinking, Mentions of Suicide (Tommy didn't actually die, but Tubbo thinks he did), Mentions of Character Death.  
> Stay safe out there, folks.

_ Hi,  _ ~~_ Captain S _ ~~ _ Dad, _

_ I was wondering if Lani or Crumb wanted to come visit the server? I think it'd be a nice way to conect, y'know? _

_ I asked Dream if you could visit but he sayd no, sorry. Otherwise Id invite you.  _

_ But maybee you could ask them? _

_ Tubbo _

* * *

_ Hey, Dad! _

_ So, I'm staying until the end of the week. After that, Dream said my visa's up and I gotta leave the server. _

_ But it's been nice so far! Tommy showed me around, 'cause Tubbo was busy. I met some of their friends, they're… interesting.  _ ~~_ One of them sold drugs. Also, Tommy swears a lot. _ ~~ _ Actually maybe I shouldn't tell you any of that, ignore it. _

_ Tubbo showed me what he does, too. It's a lot of paperwork and building. I can't imagine doing all of that in three years. _

_ He seemed really stressed. I hope that he's okay. _

_ All of this is pretty cool though. How are you and Crumb doing while I’m gone? Anything new? _

_ Love you! _

_ -Lani _

* * *

_ Hi, Dad, _

_ I know I don't really write you that much but  _ ~~_ I was lonly _ ~~ _ some stuffs been happening and I was wondering if you had any advice? _

_ Maybe thats not right, any comfort? _

_ Being president's really difficult. I dunno if you'd actuallly be able too help, But uh. Basically Dream's really pissed right now. Something about Tommy burning down a hous (not the first time hes done something like that, to be fair). _

_ He's threatening L'Manberg if I don't exile Tommy. _

_ I can't just let him hurt L'manberg, but I don't want to lose my best friend either. _

_ Uh. Sorry if this is a lot to dump on you. I didnt knoe who else to tell. _

_ Tubbo _

* * *

_ Hi, Dad. _

_ I made my decision. I don't know if its the rite one. It doesn't feel like it is.  _

_ I Exiled tommy. Like Dream said. The rest of the cabinets mad at me. I get it. _

_ I'm mad at me too. _

_ But what was i supposed to do? We can't fight Dream. He's the owner of the server. He could kill all of us if he wanted to. _

_ There's not infinite lives here like on big servers. If were gone wr're gone. _

_ I hope Tommy's okay. I hope once this is all sorted out we can still be friends. _ ~~_ I don't blane him if we can't though _ ~~

_ Tubbo _

* * *

_ Hi Dad, _

_ I fucked up. I picked the wrong one. Tommy's gone. For real. _

_ I exoled him and he couldnt take itt and _

_ Fuck _

_ What am I supposed to _

_ Maybe I wont s end this one _

* * *

_ He's alive _

_ He hates me but he's alive. Hes working with Technoblade but he's  _ _ alive. _

_ I _

_ I don't know what to say. _

_ Maybe I won't send this one either. _

_ I need a drink _

* * *

_ Hi Dad, _

_ Everything's going wrong. But Tommy's back. So it's maybe okay. _

_ L'manberg is gone. For good this time. We cant rebild.  _

_ But Tommy doesn't hate me. Tommy isn't mad. He betrated Techno for me. _

_ It's just us versus the world now. Like it used to be. _

_ I missed him. _

_ Tubbo _

* * *

_ Hi, Mr. Sparklez, _

_ Captain Sparklez? I dunno, sorry man. Don't know why I'm writing this. Wasn't sure who else to tell and I thought you should know. Well, I guess that's why. _

_ This morning I found Tubbo passed out on the floor in Snowchester. He was holding a letter in one of his hands. _

_ He smelled like alcohol. _

_ I'm worried about my best friend. I yelled at him once about not turning into Schlatt and, uh. Guess he forgot about that. Or remembered and just chose to ignore me. _

_ Idiot's gonna get himself killed. _

_...How long has this been going on? Since Doomsday? Exile? Pogtopia? Big Q mentioned once that Schlatt had forced Tubbo to have a drink to "loosen up" before the Festival, is that when? _

_ Anyways. Hopefully he won't be mad at me for sending this to you. _

_ -Tommy Innit (Big T) _

* * *

_ Dad! hi!!!  _

_ Ohkayy so funy storie i mignt be. a little drink while writing this. buT its fine !!! im tottaly fine and shit _

_ uhm. Okay wrll maybe thats not true. but u dont need to worrry or anthing haha oh prime i hope tommy diesnt read this hes gonna be so made if he finds out  _ ~~_ ive been drinkung _ ~~ _ that i got drunk once anb this is totally the firt time its happend!!!!!!!! _

_ dad your a smart man. a big man tonmy would say. bigger than philza minecraft. _

_ Okay wtll thats not to hard to beat some days but you know hahah _

_ Dad am i a bad person? _

_ it feels like ive hurt a lot of people like i didn't reallt fight back when wil wanted to blow ip L'Manburg? and I exiled tommy . just Because dream told me to. _

_ Y'know Tommy and i used to kind of be friends with Dre???? bak before wilburjoined the seever _

_ He was really nice sometims. idk what happened to him. Schlat use d to be nice too before on smp liveand stuff did you know we knew him? _

_ Not a lot of people know thar i found you again so ive just been going by Tubo Underscore _

_ i think i mispelld that but who cares  _

_ anyways sorry. I don't think i was going to tell you but irs kinda hard to feel like youre my dad when I barely know you. _

_ Oh!! You should visit! okhay waut i cheked and I'm pretty sure youre banned for some reason but i could visit you and lani and crumb Maybe? We could hang out :D _

_ hopefyy i remember when im soberer. I think I'm gonna go drunk somemoee now. bye Dad _

_ Tubbo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... just fuckin realized today that you can put HTML tags in notes and summaries just like you can in the main chapter. Wow.  
> Just to clarify, the letter at the end is the same one Tommy says that Tubbo was holding in his letter. Which is a confusing sentence but you get what I mean, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted last Sunday but I was busy and didnt get it done haha anyways the second part should be out next Sunday  
> Also I'm a co-creator on fic now! You can see it if you check mine or raranalga's profiles, I'm really excited to work on it with them so you guys should check it out :D
> 
> BONUS: 
> 
> "Hey Tubbo, my family wants to meet you!"  
> "They do?"  
> "Yup! I told Lani you liked bees like her and you'd probably get along, and then I said your name and my dad tried and failed to hide the fact that he was freaking out, which probably has something to do with the gravestone in our backyard with your name on it, and he wants to meet you now!"  
> "... I'm sorry, there's a fucking gravestone in your backyard that says my name and you just. Didn't tell me?"  
> "Mhm!"  
> "... Yeah. Sure. I'll come and meet your family, Crumb. Does Tuesday work?"


End file.
